Horison Volume 1
by TigerlilyDaley
Summary: A RWBY fanfic following a team at Beacon academy, Team HRSN or Horison who is the fourth team that Team RWBY joins with. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

My eyes scanned the crowed group of students as we glided through the sky. No one seemed too interested in making friends so I sat down and pulled out my comic, my Katana tucked away in my utility belt. The Killjoys were kicking ass and I quickly finished the latest issue, cursing myself at not bringing more.

With little else to do I pulled out my sketch book and pencil and decided upon a weapon to draw. A sword/ musket that hung off a boy's belt drew my eye and my pencil across the page. I tried to pin down exactly the mechanism that allowed a bullet to be reloaded and zoned out, trying to match it to the other weapons I had drawn before.

"It's an old French flintlock mechanism I salvaged and improved." A voice spoke next to me. I slammed my book closed but a cloaked arm with red cuffs pulled it out of my reach and flicked to the page I had been drawing on. "Hey give me that back!" I shouted but the boy just held a familiar sword up so it pointed it at me. "You were drawing MY weapon so unless you wanna see how it works I would like to have a look." I glared at him giving up.

"It's not finished," I mumbled and he raised an eyebrow in my direction flipping the book closed and glancing at the front. "Well… River, it looks pretty accurate right now. I'm Horati Diamond. Sorry I snapped at you earlier on but usually people stare at me because of my eyes." I looked up confused and only now noticed the deep red eyes that looked back at my normal brown ones. I shrugged, I couldn't see any malice in his eyes so it didn't really make much of a difference to me.

"Hey Mushu, is that your Mulan?" a boy shouted from the other side of the plane and Horati looked annoyed and his deep red eyes flashed with power but he didn't do anything in return. "So you're a reptile faunus I guess then? Pretty agile I guess?" I gently enquired and his face softened again. "Yeah, they love to call me that stupid Disney name." I just nodded in reply as the plane shuddered to a stop, a woman in white appeared as a hologram. "Welcome to Beacon academy, if you could all make your way down to the great hall where more shall be explained about your stay in our prestigious school.

I let my sketch book drop into its place in my belt, getting small enough that it fit in the small pockets, and followed Horati down the ramps and into the huge school, the towers rose up as high as I could see and we were swallowed by the group of young students we would be spending the next few years with.

* * *

Hey guys hope you like my new story, its twinned with my other story which I will be posting shortly as it includes he same characters just in different universes. This is obviously RWBY and the other will be Killjoy. I will put a link up when its posted. R and R. Tschüß-Tigerlily


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys just a small A/N River will sometimes say thing in Greek as her semblance. They will be written in the way you pronounce things and I will uot the translations at the end.

* * *

"Your initiation will begin tomorrow, you are dismissed." Glynda announced from the stage I front of us and I looked around for someone I knew, my eyes settling on Horati's familiar Black coat. "Hey Horati wait up!" I called out and ran into him as he turned round to see who it was. I sat on the floor dazed and mumbled apologies until I saw him holding up my Kunai and inspecting it. I panicked not used to other people touching my weapons.

"Apódosi." I shouted holding my hand out and the blade flew into it, flashing blue, and I tucked it into my belt quickly. Looking up I noticed I could see his emotions in his eyes, the colours changing through every shade of red and he looked pretty confused. "What just happened, you didn't even move!" I stood up slowly taking a deep breath hoping he wouldn't think me weird. "Don't worry it's just my semblance Glosso. If I speak in ancient Greek things happen." To my surprise he just nodded and turned, walking away. I stared after him, not knowing if would accept me if I followed him, not wanting to annoy him by asking if I could stay with him.

"Are you a vampire of something?" he called back just as I'd given up hope of a new friend. I shook my head, trying to not mumble my words "No why?" I enquired and he laughed.

"You don't need permission to stay with me. You seem pretty cool." I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding in and quickly hugged him like I used to do with my friends back home. Only after id let go did I realise that some people didn't like hugs. But after a questioning look and a shrug, he walked off gesturing towards the loud hall that was already full of eager students.

I kept stopping to look at the large marble structures that reminded me slightly of Greek architecture but which all had a very definite style only Beacon had. 2 huge wooden doors were held open in front of us and we stopped looking into the full hall where many others had already laid down their sleeping bags for the night. I ran to a small corner with a lamp on and unclipped a small pouch from my belt. Noticing that Horati had followed and was standing t my side, I shooed him backwards leaving the bag in a big enough area without anyone to hit.

"Anoichtó." I spoke loudly, pronouncing the word fully. The clip popped open on the bag and then my sleeping bag and pillow all came perfectly out of the tiny bag which I then grabbed and clipped back onto my belt again. "That's a pretty cool semblance you've get there huh?" a tall boy with cropped brown hair said from next to us and I shrugged gently as he held out his hand. "Silver Cloud." Was all he said and I shouted "River!" after him as he walked back to where his things were. I snatched up my pyjamas and looked over to where Horati was still stood. "Im off to get changed, I think there should be enough room but if you want to leave im totally fine with that." I lied and walked off to the girl's toilets.

My hands scrubbed gently at my eyes as it tried to take off the black eyeliner from around my eyes. The bottle of makeup remover sat forgotten next to me and as I got the last little bit of black off I knocked my elbow into it, the bottle falling off the sink edge. I went to grab it before it hit the floor but before I could reach it the bottle was swallowed by a black shadow.

"Watch out there blue." A girl dressed in all black announced holding my bottle in her hand. I cautiously took it from her outstretched hand and screwed the lid on tight. "Thanks." I muttered and stuck out my hand "River," she raised an eyebrow at my hand "Noir." And glided off, her feet surrounded by shadows which whipped around the corner and into the hall.

I wandered back to my sleeping bag, tired from getting to know people, trying to figure them all out, and flopped down on my bed, my face scrunched up in my familiar pillow. Cookies and vanilla filled my nostrils and took a deep breath before looking around the room. On the other side of the room a blonde haired girl and a black haired girl stood opposite another black haired girl who was reading a book. She was obviously not wanting company but the other two seemed oblivious. "Im gonna copy her I think." I said out loud without realising. Horati looked in the same direction. "Huh?" I laughed and pulled out another comic that was stashed under my pillow. "Im gonna read."

"Ohhh," he exclaimed but kept looking over to the others. "She has nice gauntlets doesn't she." He said loudly and shook my head giggling and he finally sat down on the small bed he had made. "Shut up!" he hissed and I smacked my hand on my pillow laughing harder at his red face.

* * *

Wow 2 uploads in 2 days, don't get used to it XD Translations-apódosi- Return. Anoichtó- Open - **tschüß**


	3. Chapter 3

The line of students drew out away from me on either side and the cliff ahead beckoned. "The first person you make eye contact with after you land will be your partner for the next 4 years. After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will collect a relic from the temple and bring it to the top of this cliff. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked and a boy piped up "Uh Yeah Sir." But he just ignored him. "Good now take your positions."

Around me everyone took battle stances readying weapons and I pulled out my katana, crouching down. One by one the people to my left were throw into the air and off the cliff. Next to me Horati muttered something with his palm held up to the sun, a red light on his gauntlet lit up and he balled up his fist as the platform underneath his popped up, flinging him away. As I heard the mechanism underneath me clicked into place I braced and pushed against the platform as it rose, giving me more momentum.

"Mýga!" I shouted and a blue mist surrounded me, holding me in the air and gently lowering me down. I was dazzled by a bright orange light which I had dropped into and when my own blue mist pulled me out the other side I looked back to see Horati balanced on a small platform made of sunlight. "Hey partner!" I shouted up to him and he nodded before quickly pointing forward looking quite scared. "River watch out!" I turned around too slow and bounced off a tree before hitting the floor and rolling back up to my feet on the mossy forest floor.

I pulled up my socks and brushed my tights off from leaves and looked up trying to find Horati. He gently landed next to me "Sorry I couldn't catch you. Usually I'd make a pun, but right now I'm stumped!" He laughed heartily and although it was funny I glared at him and stomped off towards the Northern side of the forest, using the morning sun to guide me in the right direction, Horati silently walking next to me, still smirking. I punched his arm and he laughed, leaping forward and pushing some leaves out of his way.

Twang! The branch smacked me in the face and I then ran into his back as he suddenly stopped. "Owwww! That hurt!" I moaned holding my eye but he didn't say anything in return only whispering for me to shut up. "Excuse me!" I exclaimed and pushed forward stopping suddenly when I saw the 2 Beowolfs in front of us, regarding us gently. I was face to face with one's red eyes and skull face. Unlike Horati's these red eyes did not invite friendship, rather fear and hatred. The creature had a thick coat of black fur, stark white claws and bones protruding from each forearm. I drew Rigormortis, my katana, as Horati brought out his sword, arming it, his finger resting on the trigger. "Left." He said and I nodded, jumping off to the right one and slicing on the back of its leg.

A bang rang out as a burst of light exploded on the others back from Horati's gun. I spun around and took out the other leg, my Beowolf falling into a kneel. I saw a weak spot in between its shoulder blade and I considered throwing a kunai at it just as Horati sped past in a flash of light, running almost vertically up his Beowolf's back as it shook trying to shake him off. Once he had made it to the beasts neck he pressed his gauntlet covered hand onto the gap in between its shoulder blades and a muffled scream was emitted from the Grimm's mouth as the bolt of energy rushed through its body and out the other side leaving a huge, smoking hole and a dead Beowolf.

I held my Kunai in my hand and threw it directly where I could see a weak spot. "Thýella" I screamed with as much force as I could muster and the blade was engulfed in green light as it entered the Grimm's back. The green light flowed outwards covering most of its back and faded away as the Beowolf fell forwards onto the grass.

Horati was stood next to the corpse of the Beowolf he had slain and I walked over to him. "Come on lets go get that relic shall we, we make a good team." He nodded and wiped some dirt off my face from where the branch had hit me earlier on. "I'm really sorry about that River." I hugged him before picking my way over the corpses, pulling my kunai out of ones back "Don't be, it was funny." I called back, walking back into the tree cover, sheathing my katana and kunai. I wanted to get to the temple as quickly as possible, without anymore fights if possible.

To the East a plume of smoke had begun to rise and we began running side by side, hoping not to get caught in the fire that was slowly spreading across the forest. One of our friends must have really gone wrong to have caused that and we didn't want to see what had caused it. A hill rose up in front of us and I stopped at the top, scanning the landscape before Horati pointed at a small stone ruin at the bottom. "That must be it, lets go!" He shouted and ran faster than I could down the slope and into the circular ruins.

As I reached the ruins too I picked up a black pawn and inspected it wondering what it would do. "Chess pieces huh? There's one missing over here already, which should we take?" He asked and I turned around guiltily, twisting a piece of hair around my finger and holding my hand out. Horati sighed but grinned at my guilty face. "Back to the cliff I guess?" I smiled back tucking the chess piece into my utility belt.

Before he could answer a black shadow appeared next to us and the girl from the bathroom, Noir, stepped out of them gracefully. The shadows started to dissipate but were completely removed from the area as a sharp wind hit us, causing me to fall over and Horati to stumble back a step. The boy from last night, Silver Cloud, rolled out of a small cloud that the wind had brought and tried to stand up before giving up and sitting opposite me dazed. "I have never used that much power before." He muttered before noticing me sat near him. "Was that my fault? So sorry." I waved him down and Horati gave me a hand up.

Noir walked towards us from the other side of the ruins holding a black pawn identical to ours. "I do not think we have met before." She said to Horati and he nodded introducing himself. "I'm Horati Diamond and this is my friend, and partner, River Zo." She laughed and nodded. "We have met." He looked quizzically at me but didn't say anything as Noir helped Silver up and began walking away, holding their chess piece in her hand.

"Hey wait up!" I shouted and jogged up to them, Horati falling in step next to us as we walked back towards the cliff. The fire still raged to the side of us and it had started to spread closer to the temple and we saw a nevermore glide past us. I started running but Noir instead disappeared into shadows, holding Silver in her arm who then disappeared with her. "Come on!" I shouted angrily wishing my powers worked that way but once we burst out into a small piece of uncovered forest Horati wrapped his arm around me and lifted us up on a platform of light, quickly gliding towards the now visible cliff where Noir and Silver stood waiting.

"There you go." We landed gently and I looked up to the cliff top which was bathed in sunlight. "Could you get us up there Noir, Horati?" Noir shook her head. "I can only travel from shadows to shadows and that is covered in sunlight." I looked over to Horati who just raised a finger up, leaning down on his bent knees and breathing heavily. "Not used to carrying people." He breathed out heavily. "Give me a minute." I sighed nodding, wishing I could think of a word that would aid us but none came to my overcrowded mind.

"Do you hear that?" Silver asked and I shut off the voices in my head listening intently. "No I can't hear anything." There were no birds, no wind, nothing, only Horati's breathing. "Exactly." Noir replied just as 5 Ursas exploded from the tree line and faced us.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the fight! Prepare for another! Here's the translations; Mýga- Fly (only controls a fall cannot be used to fly from the ground). Thýella- Tempest (Name of the Kunai gives it power) - **tschüß**


	4. Chapter 4

The five Ursas stood, bent down, preparing to attack, Horati sighed loudly to my left side "The situation was Grimm enough without you lot here!" He shouted, I let out a repressed laugh and the Ursas looked confused by the statement "I've had enough of this!" Horati shouted whilst drawing his sword from his belt. "Let's go." He pointed his sword towards Silver "Silver, keep them two occupied, preventing their number advantage," Silver nodded "No problem." He summoning a large gale towards the two Ursas on his side who had to bury their claws into the ground to avoid being blown away by the gale. Now with his sword pointed at Noir he took on a very leader-like stance, the sunlight framing his face and throwing shaows over it. "Noir, use your semblance, get behind these guys and help Silver get rid of them" She stepped back into the shows of some trees and disappeared, reappearing behind the 2 Ursas, her presence was obvious due to the sudden screams. "and River…" I snapped back, looking in his direction. "Yep?" "We have the fun job"

Before I could respond Horati bolted towards the two Ursas nearest to him. I ran toward the one near me, drawing my katana, it swung its huge paw at me, I ran under the Ursas attack and sliced through the side of its abdomen causing it to keel over in pain. As the Ursa was temporarily incapacitated I ran around it's back and ran up its hide, "Laví." My boots gripped to the Ursa's back and I pushed my katana straight into the Ursa's head pulling it down to the ground in tandem with myself, using gravity to fully skewer it like a Kebab. I looked over at Horati as he jumped over the two Ursas' simultaneous claw swipes, whilst in the air he punched the second Ursa with a swift jab into its temple, the gauntlet on his hand glowing as he connected and a large chunk of its face came off. The Ursa stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. Horati now only had to look after the last Ursa which swung at him with its left arm and in the blink of an eye Horati severed the left arm of the Ursa. I ran over to help as the Ursa retaliated with a right claw swipe and Horati once again severed the arm so quickly all I saw was a golden blur of light, he plunged his sword into the Ursa's chest with the blade pointed skyward and then pulled his sword up through the Ursa, nearly slicing it in two, its body barely keeping together as the Ursa's dying corpse fell to the ground. One of the Ursas had recovered from where Noir and Silver had been fighting began charging on all fours towards Horati "Horati!" I screamed, knowing that I couldn't get there in time. He turned his head and simply stared at the incoming Ursa which dived towards him, then suddenly, as if out of nowhere, Noir appeared and slashed across the Ursas face knocking it to the ground Just as he flew towards me due to my semblance. "Travó!"

I breathed a sigh of relief feeling as if the fight was over before Horati slammed into the ground next to me, the Ursa lay close by, briefly forgetting about the final Ursa being pinned down by Silvers wind, we looked around and Horati clambered up nodded at Silver who responded by stopping the wind allowing it to regain its stance he then blew a powerful gale from behind it, lifting it from the ground and towards himself. With perfect timing Silver smacked the Ursa with the blunt end of his staff into the air, he then spun his staff around himself to position his staff and himself to stab the Ursa in the stomach, mustering all the strength he could Silver then lifted the stabbed Ursa up again and slammed it into the ground. Me, Noir and Silver then converged on the injured Ursa, but I then noticed Horati flying through the air toward us, once above the Ursa he pointed the end of his sword towards it, the tip of his sword then seemingly disappeared and the barrel of a musket was revealed to be within, with a loud bang he fired his musket causing the Ursa to fade away.

"Well, that was intense" Silver said, Horati landed a slight distance away from us he held himself off the ground for a while, probably showing off a little, just before landing onto his backside. "Dammit, I never stick the landings…" He mumbled trying to heal the injury to his pride. I giggled quietly at his mistake, once he stood up brushing his coat we all walked towards him. "Whilst that was an impressive feat we still have a problem" Noir explained softly "a problem?" I inquired. "We still don't have any way of getting up to the cliff, unless you fancy a climb?" Silver described with a sense of annoyance in his words. We stood for a moment wondering what to do until Horati suddenly spouted "don't worry guys because I…" as he was speaking he held his gauntlet in the air and as he finished the red light illuminated on his gauntlet "… May have just found the solution" he knelt down and held a clenched fist just above the ground, he then expanded his hand and a large platform of light emerged underneath us all. "All aboard!" he shouted "We already are…" I said sarcastically, he smirked as the platform began to shake before lifting from the ground and moving quickly towards the cliff top.

We soared through the air towards the cliff, I was worried at first as I wasn't sure if Horati could carry us all after his previous struggle which just me but the sunlit platform was working very well indeed "wow, this is really cool Horati!" Silver gleefully expressed. "Actually Silver, it's sunlight so it's actually really hot" Horati explained sarcastically, Silver laughed and held his hand up asking for a hi-five, Horati smiled and hi-fived Silver, they seemed to bond pretty quickly.

We reached the top of the cliff and it appeared as if all of the students had found their pair and friend groups, "Thank you for flying air Diamond, hope you have a safe journey onwards" Horati declared laughing at his own joke, we disembarked from the sunlit platform wondering what to do next "it seems most of the students are already here, I hope we don't lose marks for being late" Silver said worryingly. "This wasn't a race, position should not matter" Noir calmly uttered. I scanned the crowd to determine just how many student pairs there were until I noticed some familiar looking figures, it was the two black haired girls and the blonde girl I saw the other night they were stood with some other students I didn't recognise although I was sure I had seen the tall, armoured, red haired girl before.

I loudly spoke "Look Horati!" he turned to face me "hm?" "It's your girlfriend!" I laughed, pointing towards the blonde haired girl he complimented the previous day, he looked over and his face immediately lit up red like a match "Stop that will you!" he whispered furiously through gritted teeth staring intently at me but I couldn't help myself but laugh loudly. "Wow, are you serious? Nice job Hor…" Silver began to say but before he could finish "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Horati shouted infuriated, I was laughing so hard I didn't notice that the blonde girl in question had walked up to us looking confused and annoyed at the same time "Are you talking about me? You were pointing." She questioned standing arms crossed, Horati spun around noticing her in front of him he suddenly stood bolt upright and his eyes widened "Er… nope! Definitely wasn't talking about someone as pret… I mean yellow as you, um." He scratched his head awkwardly, she stood for a moment and I was trying to contain my laughter but I couldn't help myself and I began to say "I said you were his g…" Horati slung his hand over my mouth before I could finish "Just ignore her" He said smiling strangely at the blonde girl who sighed and then placed her hands on her hips "Okaayyy just don't do it again ok?" She asked "No problem ma'am, erm… I'm Horati Diamond and you are?" Horati asked holding out his hand as if to request a hand shake he was trembling and I felt bad for putting him in this position but I had never seen Horati so vulnerable before "Oh, im…" The young black haired girl shouted from afar "Yang! Come on were heading back to beacon!" "That's my cue, and my name, nice to meet you I guess," she ran back to her friends and multiple airships appeared at the nearby cliff edge "River?" Horati asked, "Yeah?" I replied after peeling his hand off my mouth. "Never do that again." I laughed once more expelling the rest of my amusement and tenseness from the fight. "Let's go the ships won't wait forever." Noir quickly announced and so we ran towards the nearest airship ready to head back to beacon.

* * *

Thanks to my Co-Writer and inspiration for Horati! I couldn't have got this out without you. FIGHT SCENE! Everyone loves em! Here's your translations Laví- Grip, Travó- Pull - Tschüss


	5. Chapter 5

"Horati Diamond, River Zo, Silver Cloud and Noir Belle. The four of you retrieved the black pawn and from this day forward you will be known as Team Horison, led by Horati Diamond!" I leapt on Horati and hugged him as the other two joined us and we only moved when Ozpin started to read out the members of Team RWBY. We cheered with everyone else when Ruby Rose became the leader and watched as Yang did the same thing to her as I had done to Horati.

The other 3 teams walked with us to our new rooms. Each team got their own room! We went opposite Team CRDN and next to Team RWBY and I grabbed the bed nearest the window. The bed next to me was claimed by Horati and the Silver and Noir went on the opposite side of the room. The moon was shining through the window and I looked out at it for a minute before pulling the curtains closed and dropping onto my bed. "Where do we get changed?" I asked and Noir pointed to two separate doors on either side of the room, "Two bathrooms, we just need to decide which is for which gender." I nodded and the boys didn't seem to care too much about which one they got. Noir shrugged when no one suggested anything and walked into the one on her side.

"So that's decided then." Horati laughed as Silver went to get changed in the one on our side and began unpacking the stuff I'd need for the night. Noir and I swapped places once she'd got changed but when I walked back out of our bathroom Her and Horati started laughing at my pyjamas. "Wow you can't be serious." I pulled the hood up on my flying squirrel onesie and spun around. "It has a tail too." I leapt onto my bed and once they and stopped laughing Noir stood up and turned off the light before flashing back to her bed via her shadow travelling. "Night guys." Silver said and we all shouted goodnight back before falling asleep, worn out from the fights.

* * *

Roman Torchwick held the piece of dust in his hand, his back to the map covered in red lines, and sighed. "Were gonna need more men." He said and narrowed his eyes as a tall, thin man stepped out of the shadows in the doorway. His silvery gold eyes resembled an eclipse, dull pale-grey skin made him seem like a ghost, and his glossy black hair was slick back down his neck, meeting his long black robe. "I think I can help you there." He drew his words out in a sultry, smooth voice and Roman looked out from under his hat sceptically. "Who are you?"

"I," the man said flicking a butterfly knife around his knuckles, "am your worst nightmare." He walked up to Romans side and turned his head towards him. "Or your best friend." He held a thin hand out to Roman who had begun to bring his staff out and tutted his finger. "I can see your fears my friend, can I call you my friend, I really hope we can be friends. Your plan is seamless except for a new team at Beacon. Im sure you can easily take on that little red girl and her team but Team Horison seems far too unpredictable." Roman slammed his hand on the table and grabbed the nearest White Fang member by the collar. "How come I haven't heard of this team yet? Why do I employ you!" Both men shook, one with fear and one with anger as the new man's yellow eyes glinted with fun.

"Woah, calm down I've got them, trust me, their leader is a faunus and I'll have him wrapped around my," Roman whipped the loaded staff up to his face and the man put his hands up. "Our finger, in a second." The staff was kept up to his face and Roman squinted his eyes. "And how do I know I can trust you?" The man laughed deeply, "You really don't have much choice, I'll bring you them either on our side or in body bags. Nice working with you Mr Torchwick, you'll hear from Sanguine if I need something."

He tapped the staff with his blade before spinning gracefully and glided away, rolling his shoulders slightly underneath his long black jacket, and sweeping silently around the door. "That's just what I needed." Roman muttered facing the map again. "Bye Roman!" Sanguine sung as he slammed the door of the warehouse and Roman shook his head. "A madmen who can see fears." He spun the piece of dust around his gloved hand before slamming it onto the table. "Actually this is exactly what I needed, He will either get Team HRSN out of the way or get caught in the act, either way it's not my problem and we do need more men."

* * *

Villain reveal! I do love a good villain. R and R and the next chapter should be up soon- Tschüss


	6. Chapter 6

"Ahhh!" I sprang up in my bed as I heard a boy screaming next to me. "What the…" I looked around to see that Horati was stood glaring at Noir who was holding her hands out in front of her, a thin wall of shadows separating our side of the room from hers flowing out of her open palms. Horati threw a ball of light at the shadows and some light fell through onto Silver who was finally awoken. "Get up Noir! It's 8 O'clock!" Horati shouted but Noir shook her head and tried to use her shadows to pull the curtains closed again but couldn't quite reach without letting her wall of shadows down. "It's too early!" she shouted back and I sighed deeply. "We have one hour to unpack before class!" Horati shouted back.

I yawned and threw my hands up, pointing at each of them "Siopí!" both of them tried to shout again but no noise would come out of their mouths. "Silver!" I shouted and he jumped up and grabbed Noir, pulling her hands down until she let the wall fall. I held my hands up still with far too much effort than I should be using this early and gestured to Horati to lower his hands full of light which he finally did. Lowering my hands and turning my palms to the ground I stopped focusing on the word I had said and they could speak again. "Well at last you're up now! We're gonna be late!" Horati grinned as I flopped down onto my bed and tried to get my energy back and the room became fully lit as Noir walked past me and into the bathroom to get ready.

"As impressive as that was Horati its way too early for me to use my semblance, don't you have an alarm clock?" I giggled and Silver joined in "God I love this team already." He said and I nodded still laughing quietly and Horati cracked a smile "It was pretty cool wasn't it." before going to get changed. I looked over to my uniform that was laid at the foot of my bed, it looked ok although I'd prefer trousers to the skirt and I wondered how the cardigan would be when it got really warm as it often did back home. Noir walked out, looking very happy with her uniform, her long black hair slicked up into a pony tail and I high fived her as she went past. "That was pretty cool girl!" she smiled and yawned a bit. "I hate mornings so much!" she glared at the open curtains like an old enemy and opened her suitcase to start unpacking, our first mission as the awesome Team HRSN!

I got changed so quickly that when I walked out Noir started laughing more than I had heard her laugh all of yesterday! She pointed down at my skirt and I realised it was inside out and backwards. "Ahh!" I yelled and backed quickly into our changing room and tried to pretend like it hadn't happened. "Nice skirt River." Horati announced when I emerged again, this time properly dressed. I glared at him put smiled again when I saw my goggles laying on my bedside table, threading them through my hair I felt much more ready for a first day of lessons! "When's breakfast, we should probably just decorate at lunch because according to this timetable we have an hour lunch break but breakfast starts in five minutes?" I announced holding up the small timetable for today and everyone nodded standing up and grabbing their weapons to take them to our lockers before breakfast.

My utility belt only just fit over my skirt but I didn't want to leave it behind as it had all of my notebooks and pens in it. Ad we walked out into the hallway we could hear lots of clanging from Team RWBY and the noises of beds being moved and Team JNPR wasn't making any noise so we guessed they were asleep. As we started walking down the hallway Team CRDL emerged too and called for us to wait up and so we started to walk together to the locker room.

The boy named Russel Thrush quickly went up to Noir, fluffing his white quiff up a bit and talking none stop all the way there. She seemed in no way inclined to talk back although he just took this as a sign to carry on. "Hey little one. I'm Sky Lark and you must be tired from running through my mind all day." I raised an eyebrow towards Horati who just stifled a laugh. So helpful. "Actually I'm pretty well rested thank you." I heard Horati and Silver burst out laughing before the two boys from Team CRDL started talking to them again.

Silver was talking to Dove Bronzewing who actually seemed to be holding a proper conversation and I just wished we could swap as Sky, now rejected, had decided to just ask me loads of questions about myself, calling me shortie rather than my name. We finally made It to the locker room and I hung my katana on its hook and my shurikens in their draw, leaving a kunai in my utility belt just in case.

"I cannot wait till breakfast!" Noir exclaimed and I agreed quickly running away to the dining hall and away from Team CRDL before they could start talking to us again, leaving the boys to handle them. Luckily they didn't try to sit with us at breakfast, and neither did the other Teams. Neither Team RWBY or Team JNPR ever appeared which I thought was very odd but Horati just shrugged it off when I mentioned it.

"So it's Science with Professor Peach at 9, then nothing until after lunch when we will have finished decorating the room!" Silver explained and I looked up at the clock on the wall. 9:45 meant we had enough time to comfortably get to lesson. Silver stood up and Noir followed. "We should get going if we want a good seat." He said and we all nodded. Horati leant gently on my shoulder as I finished my food. "Hurry up River." He smiled and I stuck my tongue out before eating the last bit of toast and standing up. On the table next to us Team CRDL got up too and I sighed deeply wishing that one of the other teams would appear and make this easier for us to avoid them. Horati moved when I got up and walked towards Silver "Come on then."

Sky appeared next to me again, this time with Cardin too on the other side. "You were right Sky she is very small! Why if she were a bird she'd be a ickle Robin!" He exclaimed, leaning his armoured arm heavily on my shoulder which dug in instantly but I couldn't quite shake him off. "Excuse me but you're hurting my shoulder Cardin." I tried to sound threatening but failed epically and Cardin just laughed. "Wow Horati I can tell why she wasn't picked as leader, small things not very strong is she?" I shut my eyes, trying to figure out a word that I could use without being too harsh on the boys, who had now each taken a shoulder and as I tried to walk away I was yanked backwards by my belt "Get off her!" Cardin flew into a wall, holding his cheek and Sky quickly backed off. I took a deep breath in after the tightening of my belt had knocked the air out of me and looked up to see Horati's red eyes glowing brighter than they had when he had fought the Grim.

I straightened up and tried to thank him but couldn't quite talk yet so I just fell into a hug instead which was stiffly met until I felt Silver and Noir join in too. "Always prepared to hit an idiot in the face for a friend." Behind us I could hear Team CRDN trying to pick up their fallen comrade and then run off as we left the hug and all dropped into more defensive stances, my kunai finally in my hand after it being slightly out of reach before and I felt much better as we finally walked through the doors to Professor Peaches Science lesson.

* * *

Bit more Team bonding and some good old butt kicking. Plus we found out that Noir doesn't like mornings but really who does? Translations; Siopí- Silence R and R- Tscüss


	7. Chapter 7

We made it to lesson early and I happily sandwiched myself between Horati and Silver just as Professor Peach arrived. The small, plump lady wrote her name in large cursive handwriting on the middle of the board as she could not reach the top and spun around, her eyes scanning the class. Seeming pleased with the turn out her previously stern face softened slightly. "Many of you would undoubtedly prefer to be fighting right now but let me tell you, even the greatest huntsmen need a basic grasp of science. Without it we would not have the understanding we currently do about semblances, how they are passed down and where in the body they come from. We will also learn the science of dust and how combining it can create new, more powerful effects. These combinations can be then used in fights and even in the upcoming Vytal festival that you will informed about soon enough."

A few people around the room already seemed like they were nodding off which I couldn't understand! What could be better than learning how to improve our fighting styles with science? I pulled out my notebook and pen and as the Professor began going over the basics I jotted down every word.

"Horati how do you spell glyphs?" I whispered and got no answer. "Horati?" looking to my side I saw that he was watching a newtons cradle which sparked with fire dust every time the marbles were hit. On my other side Silver seemed to also be occupied with watching the little marbles hitting each other and to my horror they hadn't written down anything!

"It's G-L-Y-P-H-S." Noir muttered in reply from Silvers other side and I sighed slightly happier now that I knew someone in the team was listening. I was considering copying my notes up for the boys when Professor Peach crossed the room far too quickly for someone so short.

"Mr Diamond, Mr Cloud." She shouted in front of me but at the boys. They both jumped up in their seats, backs straight and trying to look inconspicuous. "Yes Ma'am." They spoke in unison and I could tell that Noir was, like me, supressing laughter.

"What am I currently covering? Which family's hereditary semblance?" They were completely stumped by the looks of it so I circled the page where I had written Glyphs in different ways trying to find the spelling and slid it over quietly to Horati. He didn't have time to look down at it as Noir must have somehow told Silver who then answered first. "Those girls won't always be there to help you boys." She spun on her small heel and tottered back towards her desk. "Whilst everyone else goes on a trip to Forever Fall next week," She pinched one of the marbles between her fingers so it stopped clicking. "Team HRSN over here will stay to write up the possible uses of Red Sap that is found there. I would like you all to listen especially carefully now as I will explain why we need this sap."

We all groaned in opposition but I kept hitting Horati and Silver's arms when they seemed to get distracted. The lesson dragged on forever but we found out that every in our year, except now for us, was going to Forever fall next week to collect the sap. We could use it for healing as an antiseptic and we were going to use the collected sap and watch how it gets affected when combined with types of dust and perhaps even if we use certain semblances with it.

As a Team we would be finding other experiments we could do with it and would be required to come up with at least 5 more experiment before they return.

By the end of the lesson I looked down to see that I has finished drawing a picture of Horati's Gauntlet, this time from memory but there was a part of the mechanism I couldn't quite remember, it was all blurry in my memory. I considered using some part of my semblance to see if I could jog my memory as the Professor walked out of the room and Horati slammed his hand on the table quite dramatically addressing the team.

"Team Horison! Our first quest has begun! Operation decorate room begins now!" he shouted and Noir looked quite upset "But what about lunch?" she moaned but was ignored as Horati and Silver had already run out of the classroom and down the hallway. I held my Hand out to Noir and tucked my equipment into my belt. "We can grab a sandwich on the way out don't worry." I reassured her and we followed the boys.

The cafeteria was pretty full but we managed to quickly sneak out with some food since I was small enough to be ignored, before taking the many stairs up to our room. We fell into the room as the boys had heard us coming and opened the door just as I leant on it to catch my breath, holding my food up so It wouldn't get squashed and rolling onto my back. "We brought food." I said breathlessly and just let the plate lay on my chest, tipped up so I could grab grapes from the side as I got my breath back.

Silver had sat down on his bed, having dragged his suitcase from beneath his bed, and was sat going through his things whilst Horati just looked at me laughing as I struggled to grab the last grape. Noir unfortunately grabbed it so I stood up sulking.

"Hurry up guys we gotta unpack!"

* * *

I'm back finally! No Greek this time so no translations, hopefully we can meet the villain soon now wouldn't that be lovely? As always I'd love to hear your thoughts so review and i'll give you cookies! (::) -Tchüss


	8. Chapter 8

I sprang up with the empty plate hanging down to my side and went to throw it onto my bed like I would a shuriken. "Woah!" Silver shouted "Don't break the plates!" I laughed and threw it anyway making it curve around him and then land onto my pillow safely and without a scratch. "Not all Greeks break plates Silver!" I laughed again and pushed my bed right up against the wall next to the window, the foot of my bed just touching the curtains and Noir did the same.

The boys left their beds where they were opposite each other like ours and we started decorating the walls. "I overheard Ruby saying they had make bunk beds! How much stuff did they have with them?" I laughed and turned around to where Noir was putting a life sized cardboard cutout of the female ninja from the film Kill Phil up and I shook my head. "We are not having bunk beds!" Noir shouted "Someone's gonna end up getting hurt!" Horati was precariously hanging up a huge framed picture of a weird blue hedgehog thingy on the wall above his bed and I shook my head. "Probably Horati have you seen how big that picture is!" I laughed and he smiled at me happily. "If I was hanging that up I'd be dead in a minute!" Horati laughed "I'm sure you wouldn't and anyway I'd happily help you. That's what team mates do isn't it?"

I grinned and nodded happily. "Though I think I'll let you put up your picture by yourself I don't want to somehow kill the team leader cause I can't hang a picture straight." All four of us laughed and turned around to carry on with our decorating.

"What on remnant is that River!" Horati laughed a few minutes later and I looked around confused as he pointed at my hand where I was holding a teddy of a Beowolf with half its face ripped off, the red stuffing inside falling out of the bit marks. "This is Gerald, he's cute don't you think?" I scanned across the room but everyone just shook their heads smiling and Silver laughed "Well at least we know you aren't scared of much if you can sleep with that!"

I huffed but smiled and pulled out my posters to tack up on the wall. After what seemed like hours of careful placement of my posters which ranged from the size my hand to full body pictures of my favourite celebrities I stood back and jumped up onto my bed. "Finally, the River Zo wall of stuff point 7 is complete!" I looked across the room to where Noir was stood on her bed admiring her own wall full of pictures, all of them from horror movies and little newspaper cutouts of the biggest murder cases throughout the past 5 years.

Horati had more pictures of the blue hedgehog along with other obscure film and TV posters of superheroes but nowhere as near as many as me and Noir, the small space we had above our beds overflowing with pictures, some of them signed, and some just rough cut outs from magazine and comics. Silver on the other hand obviously had a favourite show. There was a huge floor to ceiling poster above his bed with deep red and silver swirls on in the shape of a sci-fi nebula. In front of it was an old police box not seen in remnant since the invention of the scroll with the words; Keep Calm And Basically Run, written underneath. He was sat underneath it and seemed quite impressed with the huge poster above him, a fez balanced on his head.

Horati shrugged at the fez approvingly "I guess they're kinda cool." He looked up at my mammoth collection of bands and squinted "Are those men wearing eyeliner?" he asked smiling and I went bright red trying to stand in front of the worst of the singers with black lipstick and flat ironed dyed hair. "It's cool ok!" I shouted "Your squirrel things not much better." I muttered and he pointed up at the blue things. "River, seriously I know that you know it's a hedgehog." I stuck my tongue out and we all turned to look at Noir who looked very happy considering she was going to be sleeping under decapitated heads and murderers.

I shook my head smiling at my awesome team mates, especially at Horati since I now knew he wasn't going to be like the last friend I had tried to fight with. 'I can't keep thinking people will hate me' I thought and made a mental note to stop being so hostile. I tried to put my headphones in, determined to listen to my bands and forget all about my past but Silver had noticed the time and so had Noir. "Guys we gotta go to the next class already come on!" Noir shouted, already at the door. "Yes come along Pond, sorry I mean River." Silver shouted from down the hallway and I ran after my three teammates tucking my headphones with my scroll into my utility belt.

* * *

As everyone slept that night I stayed up and did all the work and more for Professor Peach. By the morning I had slept for 3 hours and had written a thick binder of possible uses and experiments for the Red Sap along with diagrams of how these could be achieved. Noir got up first, filling the room with the rich smell of her characteristically black coffee, the same colour as her black leather armour. She noticed me still half awake and sat up in bed with the binder open on my lap. "Hey River you want some coffee?" She asked holding it up to my face and I pulled away quickly as I was bombarded with the smell. "Remnant no! That stuffs vile, I need something fizzy to wake me up." She laughed quietly and grabbed a bottle of pop from under her bed, passing it to me and pulling my binder onto her own lap, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Woah River you nerd! This is bound to make her let us back on the Forever Fall trip, we can take it to her today before first lesson!" I nodded sleepily grabbing a pen from my bedside table and quickly finishing off the last paragraph in the book. "Those two better be grateful." I muttered and she laughed and nodded, "I sure am." She held out her hand and I stood up, yawning loudly not caring if the boys woke up and grabbed my knee high socks and the rest of uniform. I gave a sock to Noir and she walked silently over to Silver understanding instantly what we were going to do and I walked next to Horati. I held up my hand.

Three. Two. One!

SMACK!

Both boys shot up in bed as the heavy woollen socks smacked them in the back of the head and Noir and I ran as fast as we could into our bathroom and locked the door, falling against it laughing, tears streaming down our faces. "Could you see their faces Noir?!" she nodded and wiped away her tears and trying to calm down her breathing. It didn't work as we could hear the two boys uttering confused and one of them fell over.

After some time, the boys realized it had been us who 'attacked' them and started banging on our door which didn't budge at all. They took 5 minutes before they worked out that we wouldn't be coming out for a while and finally left to get ready before class. "You get changed in that side of the room and I'll go over here and we can just look at the walls." I out forward the idea and within a few minutes we were both fully dressed in our uniforms and ready to brave the boys.

When we opened the door neither boy was around and they must have been in the bathroom or just already at class. "Were going to see Professor Peach. See you in class boys!" We called before leaving towards her class room.

* * *

I handed my binder forward and the professor flicked through it quickly, laying it down on her desk and glaring at us over her glasses as much as she could considering she was only slightly taller than us. "You can go on the trip but you will be staying by professor Oobleck's side the entire time, no objections, and no running away." I nodded happily at her and her face softened. "You girls seem like very capable huntresses, I hope you can reel those boys in before the day that I tell them off and you're not there to help, you need to work more as a team and trust me I do not take slackers lightly in my class." She spun around on her heel and left the room.

"Well that went well." Noir said and I watched the door swing shut. "Yes… Yes it did."

* * *

Fight scene and a school trip next! Double trouble! Still no Greek but next chapter there will be. Cookies to whoever can name all the references in their rooms. review or PM me what you think and I'll answer the ones you guys don't know next time- Tschuss


	9. Chapter 9

"Wake up!"

I was up and bouncing around the room excited for our first field trip! "Wake up Team Horison! Our first real mission is today so get up!" Noir was already up and wandered off to our bathroom to get changed but the boys looked confused.

"River we can lie in were only writing up uses for sap. We don't need to get there as early as the people actually going to forever fall." Silver tried to reason, only slightly masking the disappointment in his voice, and I went bright red with realisation. "Yeah about that. This is why Horati is the leader." He laughed at my obviously guilty looking face. "River what did you do?" I tried to look as innocent as possible but it obviously didn't work and Noir stuck her head out of the bathroom.

"She did all the work on Monday night and handed it in." Her head slunk back into the bathroom laughing at the boy's matching surprised faces. "I did mean to tell you but I forgot. This is precisely why you should make all the decisions and plans. I'm sorry." Without my big welding goggles holding my hair back, my long fridge fell over my face and covered my eyes as I looked down, trying to shrink as much as possible.

"River." I pushed my hair back over one eye and looked at Horati. "Aha?" He laughed happily and I let out a sigh I hadn't realised I was holding. "I'm good at combat decisions but less so on social ones. I will happily leave that to the rest of you." I screamed happily and launched at Horati, hugging him violently, but quickly fell back smiled and shrugged "Sorry I forget not everyone does hugs." I was suddenly surrounded by shadows and Noir materialised next to us. "Well I for one do."

"Oomf." I fell over onto the bed as Noir, who was a good few inches taller than me, launched into me with a hug. "She hugs!" I shouted and we all heard a loud bang on the wall next to us. "It's too early!" A member of Team RWBY had woken up and they obviously were used to hitting things, now including the wall. "Sorry!" I called out and Noir put her hand over my mouth, supressing loud laughs herself.

Horati grabbed his clothes and walked towards the boy's bathroom. "River?" I nodded and Noirs hand moved with my head. "Thankyou for the trip but I would prefer a slightly earlier knowledge next time." He smiled from ear to ear and hooked his long coat on the back of the door and disappeared as me and Noir high fived.

* * *

We stood in a circle in the middle of our room with all our collective armour and weapons. Silver stood with his rested over his shoulder and the edge of his coat billowing around him as though moved by an invisible wind. The silver blade of his staff glinting in the sunlight. Noir was opposite me and her black hair was pulled completely over to one side, exposing the cleanly shaven side and casting a black shadow over the other side of her face. Her only weapon, a small obsidian knife, tucked away in her long black boots which lead up to her fully black, leather shirt and boots. I stood with shurikens and throwing knives tucked away and my curved Kopis sword sheathed through my weapons belt. The blade rested softly on my hip and my long, lagoon blue tipped hair flowed behind me, held back by my welding goggles, in the same gentle breeze that was moving Silver and Horati's long coats.

Horati, our obvious leader, had a happy glint in his eyes as he scanned us all, his own weapon tucked away behind his coat and the deep blue of his gauntlet struck out against the red and black jacket. The sleeves were rolled up so that all the blue metal could be seen and it could harvest as much powerful light as possible. "Are you guys ready?" we all nodded and started to walk towards the door but I stopped and waved my hand. "What's wrong River why do you look like somethings wrong?" Horati asked concerned and I nervously ran my finger along the blade of my sword.

"I forgot to mention that we have to stay with Oobleck all day so we probably don't need all the weapons." Noir facepalmed as she remembered but the boys just shrugged. "Oh well, there's still going to be danger wherever we go so we might as well be prepared." Horati calmly said and I smiled happily, glad that we had him as a leader and Silver nodded. "Now we can get used to carrying all our stuff long distances!" He explained happily and they gestured for us to start towards the class room we needed to go to.

* * *

Oobleck was waiting for us and already started going into a long story about Forever Fall and adventures he once had. How dangerous it had been and still was, drinking heavily from a seemingly never empty cup of coffee every 5th word. I zoned most of it out and just followed him out with the rest of the team. After a few minutes everyone except Silver were actively ignoring his stories and lessons, choosing instead to focus on the exciting sky, trees and occasionally talking to each other. Silver however hung onto every word and I smiled at how happy he looked, even more happy now with how my plan had made everyone else happy too.

Horati had picked up a long, solid staff like stick and was expertly swinging it almost like a scythe into the occasional patches of long grass or simply the air around him. I wondered why he hadn't fashioned a staff for a weapon instead of just his sword and musket but he looked like he could do significant damage with just this piece of wood alone.

I went to ask him where he learnt to handle it so well when we made it to a clearing and Oobleck loudly informed us of it. "You are to stay here by myside, where I will keep a close eye on you! Is that clear?" He shouted and we all nodded and I sat down glumly, watching the other teams around us wander off to find some sap.

* * *

Ok i lied about the fighting although there was a rough hug from a good friend sooo. Next chapter will be action packed! Tchuss


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey River!" Ruby waved as she led her team South towards the best trees and I smiled and waved back. "Bring us some sap back." She nodded and her sister Yang walked past too.

"Hey." Horati said quite quietly. Ruby noticed and gently shoved her our way, her eyes gently flashed a deeper purple and she gently hit Ruby's shoulder who then proceeded to scoop up her teams jars, "Hey Horati." She causally said, her voice muffled by the stacked jars, and flashed away with the other girls on her tail, Weiss flinching as she bounced off a tree.

Horati looked star struck that Yang had looked in his direction but quickly snapped out of it, almost unnoticeable. "Do not worry children as I have taken the intellectual precaution off giving Miss Rose very strong jars! Nothing ever gets past me!" Oobleck announced, obviously proud of his intuition. Silver was nodding on, agreeing with his every word, taking in the mass of information about reinforced glass jars. I cocked a smile, happy that my friends were happy. I couldn't see Noir but I could occasionally hear rustles of leaves above us, she was practicing her skills, diving through the leaf cover but making sure she stayed in the immediate area, although I'm sure Oobleck wouldn't have noticed.

In fact I'm quite certain of it.

Something told me I just needed to test it. See what would happen if I just wandered off. Honestly what's the worst that could happen, Noir would probably support my choice, maybe even come with me. Silver will undoubtedly be happy with Oobleck and I'm sure Horati will understand. There is definitely something just South of here that I need to check out. I'm the only reason any of us are out here!

I smacked the tree with my hand and like a lucky black cat, Noir silently dropped to the mossy ground. "You feel it too?" I nodded silently and we both pointed South. I don't know how we knew it was South but it just felt right, this was destiny perhaps. There was something that way that I needed to find. Horati sat sharpening his sword and as I thought Silver was fully engrossed in whatever madness Oobleck was now spouting so I repositioned my big goggles and Noir transported us through the shadows and out of sight.

Something shimmered red on the floor, showing through the leaves, a path for us to take. "Use the path Noir, can you see it?" We never looked up from the path, never saw where it was taking us, we just knew that it would take us where we wanted to go. We never encountered any Grimm or other students, no trees stood in our way and I never felt fatigued. I felt warm, even in the shadows cast over us and the area we arrived in felt as though we had reached heaven.

There was a strong feel to this new copse of trees. They formed a perfect circle around us and it felt as though they were all connected, each tree feeding the life force of the next and I would have given anything to be this connected to someone, loved and accepted as part of a bigger thing. It reminded me of how Glynda had explained fighting as a team, each of you protecting the other, being able to let yourself forget about holding back and giving all you have to give without worrying about any dangers. There were no dangers here though, I didn't need anyone to hold my back.

"Ladies." I started to get tense, ready to fight, but I couldn't put my mind to it and the usually alert Noir, next to me, was calm too. I calmly turned, in no rush, and came face to face with a man, swathed in blood red fabric, tied as a toga on his shoulder. He smiled wider than any normal man can smile and I graciously smiled back. Serenity filled my mind whenever I looked at him. "River, Noir, care to join me?" He held out a sickly pale hand to each of us and part of my soul felt as though it was itching to reach out, take his hand. "You are so strong. I can help you reach your true destiny and save this land from the true evils."

My eyes teared up and I felt an intense pain spread through my arm.

* * *

Horati had quickly noticed that the two girls in his team had disappeared. Oobleck however was none the wiser and Horati was planning to keep it that way. If he could find them soon then he would be none the wiser to this rule breaking and they could get back into Professor Peach's good books again. But somehow they had left no trails and no sound which was very uncommon for River. He was starting to understand why they had left after being left to his own thoughts for a while. Something about the forest made him want to explore, go South and find something that was definitely there. Maybe this was the destiny thing that Pyrrah had mentioned a few times to Jaune behind him in class?

But most importantly for him, this was probably where his friends were. He looked around, Oobleck was talking about the practical uses of a ceramic mug of coffee against Grimm and Silver was still interested, there was no one else around and so he slipped away silently, his ink black coat cascading around his battle ready body. The red path lit up again but unlike the girls he took it with caution, his sun charged gauntlet held out in warning. Without the altered minds given by Sanguine he could notice how unnatural this area was. There were no Grimm, no trees, and the path was perfectly straight. But the most unnatural thing was the screams of his team mates and friends.

* * *

This is getting quite fun to write, also in a few chapters i will make the next volume in a different story so be prepared for that :D- Tschuss


	11. Chapter 11

A/N-Just a bit of a warning it gets a bit bloody

* * *

My body coursed with fire as I felt the psychic connection in my mind break and I fell into the now disgusting arms of Sanguine and lost consciousness.

Waking up I saw for the first time the waste land I was in, we were now in an old, bare warehouse, tinted windows lessening the sunlight coming through and making the artificial orange light above me seem violent and almost maddening how it swung gently just above my head. I tried to move and sit up but the old leather straps on my arm stopped me and I stopped struggling the second I heard the first crisp click of a heel on the stone floor. Out of the corner of my eye I could see little sparks flying off of his shoes, the obnoxious metal heel pronouncing the purpose in his step. He appeared over her face and his eyes had an emotion somewhere in between madness and love.

"Oh you are the perfect weapon." He drawled, each word like a knife being dragged down a chalkboard. "Roman has such a lovely plan but it's far too small. Dust? I can get that so easily but something like you, untapped energy, it's almost beautiful." A skeletal finger dragged its way up my face and tapped sharply on my forehead. "I'm gonna crack you open, tap the energy and break your little spine. There's a war coming River." I flicked my eyes to him, renewed hope sparking up.

"Are you from the military, are you going to use me to help fight the opposition, I can help fight the evil!" I exclaimed and his ghastly smile widened, I shrunk as far down into the bed as possible and his echoing laugh rang around the warehouse. "No my dear, I am the opposition and the military are the evil ones, so in a sense yes," he hit the light above me and it swung wildly, the light making his face swim in and out of focus, nauseating me. "You will be fighting the evil, by destroying everything."

I cowered into the bed, turning my head to the side so I could, for the first time, see Noir near me, still unconscious but plugged into wires that led to my arm and disappeared under my pale skin. Trying to knock the wires away I began to rub my wrist raw on the restraints and Noir's body jolted, a faint shadow flowing from her wires to my inflamed skin and the skin healed completely. "She had so much power in her so I tried but unfortunately failed to explode it to the levels I need to destroy this world. But do not worry my dear, for she will serve a glorious purpose and heal you."

"She has a name." I grunted and tried to slam my knee up to hit him but the restraints once again stopped me. Suddenly I saw Horati and Silver writhing in pain, engulfed by a magical flame which couldn't be quenched before flicking back into reality. "How dare you try and kick me! I am helping you!" He stomped his foot angrily and the metal heel rung loudly against the floor making me flinch. He pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed in slowly. "So will you become the weapon this world deserves by force or choice?" I spat up into his face and his eyes looked like they were bleeding, the iris and pupil going blood red.

"You've chosen force I see, this will hurt you, and Noir of course, much more pain than it would have. Though to be honest I really need this, it makes me so happy to see people begging for their lives. Now open up your mind and your soul my most loyal combat accessory… I think I'll use this blade first, and if that doesn't work you can kill your friend."

"Do what you want with me but I will never hurt my friends." I spat out and his head tilted in an almost mechanical manner.

"Oh but you won't even realise you're doing it until it is done."

"Youre boring me." I tried to sound convincing but my voice shook with worry, could she control my actions?

"Here we go!" she cried cheerfully and sliced open my arm with the small straight razor and started writing his name in it. "Look at that River, blue and red go together after all!" I cried out gently as he drew a crude line under the name and my aura started to respond. A strong blue light met with the dark shadows of Noir's and the name faded away to a faint scar.

* * *

It had been what felt like years and my aura had been almost completely spent in healing me and by the looks of it, so had Noir's. "Look at her, almost dead from the aura needed to heal you, and yours is nearly there too. I wonder who will snap first?" He giggled manically and my body shook from the blood loss but I said nothing as he continued his crazy methods, I could feel something within me waiting to break, one word and I would become an all-consuming ball of rage, destroying everything before finally myself. But that was what she wanted me to do. My mind kept flicking back to meeting Horati on the plane, meeting Noir in the bathroom and Silver at the big sleepover. At least Noir wouldn't know what had happened, she couldn't hate me in the last few moments of her life, but Horati could, and so could Silver, I was sure they would. My closest friends in this school and they would die hating me.

Suddenly I was pushed harshly down onto the bed by Sanguine and the cutting over my abdomen stopped. "Found it." I tried to look uninterested but my pained and stretched mind couldn't stop the quizzical expression from showing on my tear stained face. "Your worst fear, them hating you and you not being able to do anything about it. How quaint!" He rubbed his hands "I wonder." They connected to my face with sparks of red energy and I felt my blood boil and I fell out of this world and into another.

* * *

This was not fun to write and just goes to show what sleep deprivation does to the mind- tschuss


	12. Chapter 12

A/N _italics_ means Sanguine's thoughts and **Bold** means both of their thoughts combined.

* * *

As I awoke I felt something had changed, I was suspended in a bubble of reality and looking down I could see all of remnant and it looked like it was taunting me. _I should level it all._ My thoughts stung and sounded foreign. _I should just kill them all. They are their own evil._ My thoughts were not entirely my own.

The joint thoughts in my mind collided but agreed on one thing. **I must find my friends.** Even in this world I could feel the connection on my arm to Noir's life force and I knew she was gone, her aura and life used up completely to get me to the glorious state I am in. _She should be grateful._ But I have to help my other friends too. _Show them what true power is._

Horati.

Silver.

 _Find them._ "Vreíte tous" I translated the thought into words and felt the bubble pop in my mind and my feet hit the ground in front of a startled Horati. "Silver come here! I found her!" He shouted and I grabbed his face roughly. "I have decided to help you two." They passed my comment without any second thought.

"Where's Noir? Are you ok?" Horati asked frantically and Silver nodded. "We've been trying to find you for ages! What happened?" I laughed at how oblivious they were to the end of the world.

"She's dead, I didn't mean to kill her but maybe it was for the best, she helped make this!" I lifted up my hand and crushed it into a fist and all the trees around us fell with a crash. They stayed silent, mouths forming perfect O's and I marvelled at the intricacies of the human body and how easy it would be to just break them. _Break them._

I felt Silver and Horati's life forces flowing around me like water. I had the power to stop the flow, separate the molecules and rip their very beings apart. But I didn't want to, these are my friends and they care about me. I care about them. I looked down into Horati's scared, but caring and worried red eyes, so different from Sanguine's. Silvers calm white eyes showed fierce emotion and he stepped up and put a hand on my shoulder. "Whatever has happened we can stop this. Please let us help you River, we can help you."

 _You don't need help; they don't accept you as you truly are but I do. Show them how perfect you truly are!_

"No!" I screamed and ripped their lives away. Dust flew in the wind and a staff and a sword were left on the ground.

 _Well done._ The foreign voice left my head and my energy went back to my normal levels. I fell to the ground and stood up shakily. "Horati, Silver what happened. How did you find…" I remembered what happened and turned my head horrified, hoping it was all a dream. That they would be stood waiting to take me back to school. But it wasn't a dream. They were not there.

Two weapons sat gleaming on two small piles of dust which quickly dispersed into the wind and I slammed down onto my knees next to them. The tears stung my cheeks and fell heavily onto the floor screaming their names over and over again, even trying to heal them but there was nothing left, they were dust. I let it fall between my fingers, and pushed all my aura into it but the wind just took it and the last of them disappeared. My mind fogged over and my thoughts became viscous and thick, unable to be sorted and acted upon. I had no energy left and no friends, no one to help me and no one to help. There was nothing left for me. So I pushed my energy into the ground, the air, the thought of them until I could only remember the only two words that meant anything and I blacked out with them on my tongue and filling my mind.

Horati!

Silver!

* * *

The wall exploded.

Shards of brick, dust and metal flew around the old warehouse and knocked Sanguine off his feet and the wires between me and Noir snapped. She disappeared from her bed in a pitch black shadow and I could see the outline of Horati and Silver standing in the rubble. I sat up the best I could and coughed he dust from my lungs, startled and confused at how they were dead. I had killed them but here they were, and they looked ready for a fight.

An orange light pierced through the settling dust and lifted Sanguine by the throat who proceeded to just giggle loudly. "Where the hell are River and Noir?!" Horari shouted, his voice calm but powerful, Sanguine was jolted forward and he gestured around him.

"They are around her somewhere I'm sure, they just came back from a, how would you put it, trip." Horati's Gauntlet glowed brightly and his eyes matched it, showing the immense power that he was holding back. I coughed again and he saw my, waving his hand at me bindings and setting me free. "Are you hurt River?" Silver shouted from beside Horati and he ran towards by bed, using the wind to lift him over the debris.

Sanguine laughed again and shook off his head. "Give her time and the scars might heal on the outside but she believed she killed you." He beamed from ear to ear and tutted his finger. "But you people have such fragile minds." He drawled and Horati clenched his fist, Sanguine choked on nothing but clapped gently anyway. "She saw you die." He whispered. "And she was the one who did it." He roared with laughter and Horati let him fall to the floor and looked over to where Silver had just reached me.

"River, whatever you saw, I promise, it wasn't true, we know you wouldn't do that." Silver calmly explained but I shook my head. "I would do that, don't you understand! He broke me." I sobbed into my hands before holding out my arm, where you could see the reopened scar of Sanguine's name. "He took control and broke me, I wanted to kill everything and I started with you."

Horati must have heard because he lifted up in the air, the light he emitted was blinding and the expression on his face was terrifying. "You didn't kill us River, in fact you never would, it is true that you have an immense power but you could never use it to kill an innocent human, in fact you couldn't kill an evil one either I'd wager. You make people stronger, but I am under no such moral obligation. He needs a taste of his own medicine and in this war of evil all of us Hunters and Huntresses must fight he will be the first to die.

* * *

Fight! Vreíte tous means Find them. -Tschuss


	13. Chapter 13

Horati's gauntlet glowed brightly with stored energy, his hands flashing rapidly as he fired beams of solar energy which all landed around Sanguine. He laughed loudly "I expected more kid!" The beams lit up in front of him and columns of fire erupted around Sanguine lighting up the dim surroundings in blazing light, but when they had subsided Sanguine stood only slightly fazed, his straight razors held in front of his face, metallic aura like a shield with them in the middle. Silver appeared behind me and gently pulled me to my feet.

"Can you protect yourself?" I smiled through the pain at him and brought my hand over the big scar on my arm, closing my eyes and focusing all my aura. "Episkevi" I muttered and blue surrounded my arm, closing the wound fully and only leaving a faint scar. "Let's go, find Noir for me." I commanded and his face fell and we spun around to see Noir stood in shade, stone faced and determined, her feet surrounded in shadows which flicked around her body and she radiated coldness.

"Silver? Can you help me ?" He leapt across holding himself up over rocks on small clouds and helped pull her towards Horati who was face to face with Sanguine now.

Sanguine stood a little taller than Horati, both in close proximity with each other. Horati's eyes glowed dark red, like a dying rose, but brighter than I had ever seen. "Oh I'm soooo scared!" Sanguine said mockingly hunching down slightly to Horati's level, "up close you really can see you're just a dirty, little, pathetic reptile faunus!" He laughed manically, causally spinning a straight razor across his knuckles just before Horati headbutted me "Let me show you what we 'pathetic' faunus can do!" Horati exclaimed confidently yet with an incredibly sharp tone. Sanguine threw the razor off his knuckle directly at Horati' face who darted out of the razors path, spun and caught the razor mid-flight, using its own momentum to bring it towards Sanguine, he caught the razor by the blade which should have hurt him but he stood, un-phased.

Sanguine spun the razor around his index finger several times until it took the shape of a handgun and fired multiple shots towards Horati whilst leaning backwards slightly and firing from the hip, Horati dived out the way of the incoming bullets behind a thin steel pillar, as the bullets stopped he leapt towards Sanguine knocking him to the ground with a straight clothesline to Sanguine's face.

"I expected more from you, kiddo, seeing that dear sweet little River thinks so highly of you." Sanguine joked whilst raising from the ground flipping from his back, "a fearless leader she thinks, what a joke, I know everyone's deepest fears" He grinned happily from under his matted hair, the white stripe catching the small amounts of light that Horati emmitted when he fought. "What are you talking about!" Horati shouted even more aggressively than last. "Let's just say this, I know you feel for someone, someone close, closer than you think, but not who you expect. Oh this is sooo much fun!" He giggled whilst cocking his head creepily to the left.

"Enough!" Horati shouted, he leapt towards Sanguine then slashed his sword right then left followed with a left-handed haymaker which landed on Sanguine's temple temporarily stunning him, he then twisted his left arm to hit Sanguine in the face with his knuckles and raised his sword upwards which broke Sanguine's defense by lifting his razors. Something Sanguine had said must have struck a nerve as Horati then roared and hit and Sanguine with a quick, but powerful, solar powered jab to his chest. Sanguine slid backwards for quite a way before stopping. Horati jumped into the air towards Sanguine and primed a downwards slash, Sanguine smirked slightly, he found his chance, as Horati drew closer Sanguine swiftly cut diagonally across Horatis chest then kicked him backwards. Horati landed on his back and although he quickly rose, he was briefly shocked by the outcome. "Oh what's the matter kid? Didn't see than coming? Hahahahahahaha!" Horati growled and bared his teeth slightly "Horati!" We all shouted as we ran towards him "Get back! NOW!" He ordered still staring at Sanguine, "but we can help" I shouted, pleading, "if we fight him together we…" Horati span around "I don't need your help, look you two are in no condition to fight and I need someone to take care of you, and Silver, you are the only one I can trust right now so leave now so I can finish this!" "But Horati…" Silver said quietly, Horati's eyes began to shine dark red again "I AM YOUR LEADER! NOW DO…" Horati suddenly shot upright, his eyes widened, his face and mouth seemingly frozen in place "uuhhhh…" Horati dropped to his knees before falling to the ground. We gasped in shock as we saw multiple small razors scattered across Horati's back, they emanated a white mist. "Wasn't he the life of the party eh? Oh, if you're wondering its ice based dust he will be frozen there for, well, who really knows!" Sanguine explained whilst skipping back and forth with a huge leering smile and a wild expression on his face "it's amazing what you can find in a barber shop these days" Sanguine began to laugh wildly again, brushing his hair back like nothing had happened.

Silver turned to face us "I know neither of you are in the best shape but can you fight?" We nodded hesitantly but determined. Me and Noir knew we had to take down Sanguine. "Good, now get ready this is gonna be quick" Silver uttered, I grabbed my katana tightly, my palm sweating, I was as ready as I could be, Silver span his staff around his right and launched Noir using the wind towards Sanguine, she cut at Sanguine's left side, but he blocked her knife with his razor, whilst Noir was airborne Silver span his staff on his left and launched me the same way, I went to strike Sanguine's right but he shoved me out of the air before I could. "Dekára!" I cried as I landed hard on my back, most of my aura had been damaged after what had happened to me but I tried to not think about it, I had to focus, for the sake of my friends, I had to fight. Silver then threw his staff like a javelin towards Sanguine's front, it hit his chest and Silver caught his staff and span around to hit Sanguine again but he evaded this attack by bowing down, his razors graciously held out. Sanguine was about to attack Silvers leg but I reacted quickly and threw a kunai which hit Sanguine's left hand knocking his razor out of his hand he then stumbled backwards as Silver kneed him in the face as he was bowed down.

"I must say I've never seen anyone be as active as you two after my… treatments, I'm amazed you can even stand, this just proves what I told you doesn't it River?" Sanguine turned to face me as I moved to Silvers side as did Noir "You are the perfect weapon! You just need someone to wield you, someone like-" BANG!

The sound echoed around the area for a while before subsiding. I closed my eyes and held my ears as the sound rang in my ear for a moment. When I opened my eyes I could see Sanguine laid on the floor and Silver knelt down with his left leg forwards holding his staff pointed at Sanguine, but it looked different. The blades had spun around the tip of his staff meeting each other at the bottom end, a small scoped sight had appeared on the side of his staff with a modern green laser sight on the other, the blunt end of his staff had altered and bent downwards to form a stock, handle and trigger. We looked at him for a moment before he stood, "Oh god sorry! I forgot how loud this is, maybe less wind power in the chamber next time" Silver spoke frantically, we all showed a brief moment of relief, it was nice, it was just friends talking. For a moment. But it did not last long.

In the corner of my eye I saw Sanguine beginning to stand "Pulling no punches, are we?" He coughed loudly, "But I don't fear death or pain, no matter what you pull out of the hat, I'll never stop." He coughed and spat blood on the floor.

"All this and I don't think his aura is even broken." I said worriedly "We can do this we have to, but we have to overcome this peril together or fall before it alone!" Silver pronounced triumphantly, "We may not have our leader, but Silver is right" Noir softly whispered "Ok then, together." I replied. We all turned to face Sanguine who looked fully prepared to fight even in his state "Wow, what a morale raiser!" He spoke jokingly "Come on then, show me the real 'superpower' of teamwork."

* * *

Dekára- Damn, Episkevi- Heal. -Tschuss


	14. Chapter 14

Horison Chapter 14

Running towards the crouched Sanguine, Noir and I spilt away on either side whilst Silver continued running towards the man whose straight razors were held protectively in front of his face. Silver spun his staff around his body in a large spiral before swinging it towards Sanguine who bowed lower to avoid the blow, Silver swung the blunt end of his staff at Sanguine's feet, finally hitting and knocking him into the air then slamming him towards me. As he reached my feet I let loose with my katana delivering a flurry of blows before kicking him towards Noir, who punched Sanguine down to the ground at her, flipping one of her concealed hunting knifes into the air, catching it backwards with her right hand, as she thrust the sharp knife towards him, he grabbed the blade and threw it away from him, his bright red aura protecting his hand from harm. He rose and slashed his blade at her face but the shadows bent to her will and she disappeared at the last moment.

As Sanguine began to laugh once more I threw another kunai towards him but this time he deflected the kunai, leaving an opening for Silver who dived at Sanguine holding his staff like a spear and lunged with his blade at the villain's shoulder. The force span Sanguine around, he then deflected Silvers staff using his razor and swung a clenched fist at Silver who rolled forwards to avoid the attack. Sanguine span towards Silver ready to assault him, a maniacal expression on his face, but Noir appeared again in front of Silver blocking the attack with her knife, Sanguine continued to repeatedly hack at Noir. "Please keep your girl tamed, she's in my way!" He timed his words with his strikes, Noir clung onto her knife with defiance but the final strike knocked her to the ground in front of Silver.

"Noir!" Silver shouted, leaning over Noir, his staff in front, in-between her and Sanguine. A small tornado blew Sanguine far from the two of them, formed instinctively by Silvers anger. "Well that was rude, keeping me away from the party but it's you who I really need anyway little miss River!" He spoke unnervingly softly whilst pointing towards me and smirking, I looked back and forth between Sanguine and his maddening expressions to Silver helping Noir to her feet but she was exhausted, Silver was helping her and Horati was still frozen, I was all alone, again, but free from his control I had to fight him and now was the time.

I held my katana high as I ran towards Sanguine who reacted simply by placing both his hands behind his back I sliced down with my katana but Sanguine gracefully evade the attack. I swung my katana to my right then span my arm over my head to cut right once again but Sanguine continued to evade my attacks effortlessly, he smirked and chuckled so I continued to swing left then right then down then diagonal, diagonal again and again. Stab left, then right, then stab. Pull downwards with so much effort I fell forwards but regained my stance. I swung and sliced continuously, desperately, starting with poise and ending as mad as him. But, Sanguine continued to dance around the edges of my blade "River, my dear, why are we fighting? You know what I say is true, you can do anything, make people do anything, kill… anything" He continued to speak so softly but it felt like his words were burrowing into my head "Shut up!" I shouted. "You are a weapon without a wielder, just unused potential, let me be the one who aims you, the one to control you." "Stop…" I was tiring I continued swinging my katana, but to no avail, as Sanguine continued to dodge my swings even whilst speaking "Let me guide you and together we can make this world so beautiful! You can kill anything."

"You!" I screamed whilst letting out an almighty stab to Sanguine chest and this time, he did not evade it, the blow lifted Sanguine off his feet and finally I saw the bright red light, his aura, shatter around his body he flew far from me until he landed on his feet but still slid backwards until finally coming to a stop by stabbing the ground with his razor. "I can kill You."

Sanguine still tried to grin through the pain but it was obvious that he was hurt. "You see River, this is the power I was talking about!" He winced slightly. "You are such a pretty perfect specimen! Now just let me finish these two and we can chat some more" He hinted towards Silver and Noir who was still leaning on Silver for fear of fainting from exhaustion, he limped towards them but before he could hurt them. "Stási!" I shouted and the three of them froze in a blue light as a slowly walked, weak and weary, towards them.

I stood in-between Sanguine and the others before the blue light faded, a sudden intake of breath was heard behind us, Silver and Noir turned to see Horati coming to and beginning to stand up, he held his head for a moment and shook it before finally realizing the situation, he ran to Silvers side "What's happening?" He inquired "I… Im not too sure" Silver replied worriedly. I looked up to face Sanguine and I looked deep into his eyes "I finally understand what you're saying…" I said with a level voice, "I am powerful, aren't I? I really can do anything" I smiled and looked at my katana still shimmering with blood. "FINALLY!" Sanguine shouted as he held out his arms "You finally believe me! Now let me be the one to wield you so brilliantly! HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed piercingly and excitedly and began limping towards me, his hand held out to my face.

"River! What are you doing!" Horati shouted in desperation, I span around and pointed at him "Isychía" He began speaking so quietly none of us could hear what he was saying even in this decrepit, deserted warehouse. I moved from pointing at Horati to point my hand towards Silver and Noir "Empistépsou me". Even without the knowledge of the words I said their faces all perked up, subconsciously knowing to trust. I winked at them and they all slightly nodded. Sanguine stopped laughing and then turned to look at me once again "What are we waiting for then, let us begin! Oh, but first my dear, I can't be without both my weapons, now can I? Fetch me my other razor like a good little world killer" He explained mockingly but adheringly, I slowly walked over and flicked his razor off the ground, using my currently heightened reflexes to catch it on one finger and roll it over my knuckles, copying Sanguine. I slowly walked back over to him and held the razor out in front of him in both palms. "Good girl." Sanguine went to grab the razor but as he did I clenched my fist hard on the handle, the blade flicking out and he retracted slightly but before he could react I darted forward slashing at the side of his neck making a neat cut which began leaking blood "Ahh! You little B-" Sanguine raised his arm into the air ready to strike me "Im no little girl! Horati NOW!" I screamed and Horati dived forward, his fist glowing brighter than the sun in the middle of July, he let out the most triumphant roar and struck Sanguine so hard he blasted away so fast I barely saw him move until the smash he made as he crumbled against the far wall.

We all stood for a moment breathing heavily, the fight had taken its toll on us all me and Noir most of all, the thoughts of what I had done still echoed in my mind unable to remain on a single thought long enough to forget the trauma. "Everyone okay now?" Horati asked still with a glimmer of rage in his words "I guess so," replied Silver after quickly looking at us all, we all turned to walk away until we heard coughing coming from the dust. Sanguine was still alive below a crater shaped like him in the wall, surrounded by dust and debris, he was in a terrible condition. Even his outfit was torn in multiple places showing his pale skin, mapped with lacerations and bruises like wild fire all of which slowly leaked blood like the cut on his neck. "Heh heh, didn't know you had it in you, kiddo," he coughed. "But I will have the last laugh if I can't have her no-one can." He began to move from the crater but could hardly move due to the pain, I began to turn away from Sanguine, he was defeated and didn't pose a threat anymore, but Horati stood looking down with his eyes closed his fist shaking vigorously, he nodded to himself then turned around and began walking towards Sanguine "Horati don't… there's nothing else we can do" Noir pleaded but he ignored her and continued to walk.

I moved in front of him and placed my hand on his shoulder, he stopped but did not look at me. "Don't do this Horati, he's beaten, we can go back to school and have a normal life, please don't do this for me, I know he hurt me but we are better than him. You are better than him." I pleaded, he looked at me through the corner of his eye and announced, "I need to do this River but not for you, for me." He gently pushed me aside and walked up to Sanguine who was still squirming from the pain but trying to move "You again? I liked you better when you were a popsicle." He joked trying to cover the pain.

"You never stop do you? And that's your problem, you don't know when to give up! What's to stop you waltzing into beacon and slitting our throats in our sleep! This I why I need to do this, not just for me, not just for my team, not just for Vale! But for the good of Remnant…" Horati pulled back his sword arm "Keep telling yourself that kid, whatever helps you sleep at night." Sanguine winked as Horati paused for a moment before delivering a lightning fast stab to Sanguine's side. Sanguine squirmed in even more pain than before with a mixture of coughing and laughing before finally… he stopped.

Horati pulled his sword from Sanguine's side and walked solemnly back towards us, he sheathed his blood stricken sword on his belt we all looked shocked at what Horati had done and even though I did not want him to do it, I understood why and hopefully Silver and Noir will do too, again we stood in silence with our breathing the only audible noise until finally Silver spoke. "Well I guess we beat him to the… Punch!" Silver spouted in a gleeful tone, Noir and I giggled slightly "Or how about, erm, oh I guess he got the… Point!" Silver spouted, again Noir and I giggled some more. "Silver your…" Horati spoke aggressively but he closed his eyes and exhaled for a moment before opening his eyes again, they were back to normal, "your puns need work" He smirked whilst placing his hand on his hip. We all let out a small sigh of relief to see Horati back to being himself again.

We started walking out of the warehouse to call up the school as Silver went again. "Well it's good to see that you have… cooled off Horati!" Silver spouted and I stopped, scared of what Horati would say, but jogged to catch up as Horati smiled, shook his head and laughed. "Oh that one, that one was good, everyone gets one good one."

* * *

Final chapter for this volume! There will be Volume 2 in the new year. Here are your translations. Stási- Stop, Empistépsou- trust. -Tschuss


End file.
